Jane vs Cullens
by Macy98534
Summary: When the Cullens are kidnapped by the Volturi, separated, and tortured relentlessly... What can they do but, wait it out? Read and find out. I know... I suck at summaries. Rated M cuz I'm paranoid. Not actually that inappropriate.


**Hey guys! Becca here! This is my second fanfiction. And I am REALLY excited! Comments and reviews are greatly appreciated! And as you probably guessed, I do not own Twilight. (I wish) Stephanie Meyer does. But I do own two original characters (Alex and Ather) that I put in here to make it more exciting. You'll see why. ;)**

 **P.S. Bella is a vampire in this story.**

 **Carlisle's POV**

"Esme?" Esme, my wife, was upstairs with Alice, who was playing with Bella's hair. "What is it, Carlisle?" As she walked down the stairs we made eye contact and she could easily tell I was worried about something. My wife and I could read each other like a book. She silently sped down the stairs and to my side. I simply pointed to the computer screen and to the email that I had just received from our "friend" Aro Volturi.

 _Dear Carlisle,_

 _It has been quite too long since your last visit. You should come up to Volterra and we'll talk. We will be expecting you by tomorrow._

 _See you soon old friend, Aro_

"Ok, then we will go to Volterra. We needed a family vacation anyway." She gave me a soft smile and noticed my concern. "What is it?" I looked up at her from my chair and frowned. "You know that I do not trust the Volturi. Especially Aro. I don't want anyone getting hurt." She gave me a gentle kiss on the cheek and turned to leave. In the doorway she turned to me and said, "Aro is your friend. He would not harm us." With that she left.

 **Esme's POV**

We arrived at Volterra at noon. We decided to go straight to Aro's castle. Once we arrived at the main room Aro spoke, and Carlisle immediately tensed. "Hello dear friends! How nice of you to visit." Aro made friendly conversation for hours. Then it got messy...

He made a strange flick motion with his wrist and we were immediately grabbed from behind. The boys were kicking and wiggling but to no avail. "Let go of me!" Surprisingly, Rosalie was the only one to get loose. That's my Rose. She stomped on Felix's foot and swung her leg back into his face. I looked up at Aro as Rosalie fought and his face was... jolly. He nodded at two vampires in the corner of the room. Jane and a man that I have never seen. The man looked intently at Jane. Jane turned and smiled at Rosalie. "Pain." Rosalie immediately fell to the ground writhing and screaming in agony. "ROSE!" Came Emmett's booming voice from across the room. Everyone (including me) was screaming for them to stop. Rosalie was still screaming as she clawed at the ground in pure fiery agony. I have first hand experience with Jane's awful power. But I don't remember it being that bad. Not at all. Emmett was the worst of all of us. He didn't bother with Jane he just screamed Rose's name. He looked completely distraught, his eyes were wide with pain and fear. It's completely understandable. The love of his life was screaming in pain and he could do nothing to help. None of us could. I couldn't just stand here while they tortured my daughter. "Aro please, stop torturing her! PLEASE!" He looked into my eyes. He clapped and Rose immediately relaxed. But she stayed on the ground. "Rosalie? Are you ok?" She slowly stood up and was grabbed again from behind. "Yeah, I'm ok Emmett." He sighed with relief but he never took his eyes off Rose.

"What do you want Aro?" Carlisle said from my left, he was being held by Demetri. He looked tired. "Nothing. I just enjoy watching people be in pain." Rose growled at him. "Aro this is not funny. Let us go, now." Carlisle was always good at controlling his emotions. He remained very calm in tough situations while the rest of us are bursting with anger. I am usually fairly calm. But when it involves my family in pain, I get mad. "Carlisle, I thought we were friends." At this, his eyes flashed with anger but he remained calm. "That was until you kidnapped my family and tortured my daughter. And who is he?" He nodded to the strange man from earlier. "Who him? Oh, he's a new friend of mine. His name is Alex. He has a quite wonderful gift actually. He is able to manipulate other people's powers. For example..." He motioned to the man behind Jasper, Alec, he walked forward with Jasper trying to wriggle out of his grasp. "Alex stand down for now." Alex backed up. Aro winked at Jane and she glared at Jasper. "Pain." Jasper fell to his knees looking up at the sky. His jaw was clenched to keep from screaming. He fell onto his back gripping his stomach and scrunching his eyes. It was obvious he was in pain. Then it stopped. He relaxed and slowly stood up glaring at Aro. "Alex. Jane." Alex stepped forward and looked at Jane. "Aro don't! Please!" Alice. She didn't like watching Jasper in pain. And after seeing Rosalie writhe and scream on the ground, she was not going to like this. Jane grinned at Jasper. "Pain." And just as I thought, Jasper was screaming and rolling on the ground clawing at it. She squinted her eyes and he screamed louder. If vampires could cry Alice would have tears in her eyes. "Jasper! No! Stop it!"

 **Jasper's POV**

Pain. All I could feel was searing pain. I felt like a fire was going through my veins. Unwillingly I continued to scream and thrash on the ground. Trying to find a way to escape the pain. But there was none. I could hear the muffled screams of Alice in the background. But I couldn't tell what she was saying. Of course she'd be screaming. She loves me and I love her very much too. I would gladly take this to protect her. But, I didn't even say anything and he chose me to torture. Why? But, my train of thought was interrupted when the pain suddenly got 100 times worse. Which I didn't even think was possible. But, it was so unbearable that I couldn't even scream. My lungs felt like they were gone. I couldn't breath even though I didn't need to. I couldn't scream and I could barely think. I felt numb. And I welcomed it. My mouth was opened with no sound coming out. My eyes were open but all I saw was darkness. I didn't hear anything. My back arched and I rolled over onto my stomach and put my hands on the ground and dug my fingers into the floor with so much of my strength that it made holes. Then it stopped. I lay there motionless. I could breath finally. I heard a snap and almost instantly I felt Alice's soft hands roll me over. I had my eyes closed. She was saying my name. Then my whole world was clear. It was like someone wiped a wet rag across a dirty window. I sat up slowly and she hugged me tighter than I thought possible. She buried her face in my hair and whispered to me. "Don't ever do that again." Then I said back, "Believe me I don't plan on it." We slowly stood up and were separated again. She never took her eyes off of me. "Jasper? You ok?" Rose. I least expected her to care if I was ok. Although she went through almost the same thing. But they weren't as mean to her. I looked her in the eye. "Yeah. I'm good now. Thanks." Then as soon as Aro spoke again we all growled at him. "That was Alex and Jane not even close to full power." Everyone looked slightly worried at that. That was not even CLOSE to full power? I don't even want to know what full power feels like. Or what it does to people.

"Damn-it Aro! Let us go now." Aro smiled. "Separate them."

The man holding Rose had one arm around her waist and one over her mouth. She was muffled screaming and kicking her legs as he dragged her out. The guy holding Alice had his arms around her arms, pinning them to her sides. He had his arms under Esme's, grabbing her shoulders. She was wriggling and screaming, trying to get loose. Bella, at first, had gotten loose. But now Alec had grabbed her wrist and was dragging her back. Her hair was flying around her face. "Edward!"

"Aro! Put them down! Bella!" Alec yanked her hand towards him and she spun into him, he continued to grab her other wrist and hold them behind her back. She continued to scream and struggle. Eventually they managed to get the girls through the door. Alec came back and slammed the door. The last thing the boys saw was the girls, still struggling and yelling. "Aro! Don't hurt them, please!"

We heard Bella scream. "Dear Bella, don't worry I won't. For now." The guys were struggling and trying to get to them. But nothing.

 **Edward's POV**

"The girls and Jane are going to have some fun. And of course Alex will be joining them. You boys get to stay here and watch on this flat screen TV." One of the assistants rolled a TV into the room. It turned on and we were all glaring at the girls with worry in our eyes. "I warn you, Jane is at full power now. So is Alex." He smirked and sat back in his throne. The girls weren't being held down at all. They were completely free to walk around. Bella looked straight into the camera. Her topaz eyes mesmerize me. She controls her thirst very well for a newborn. She tapped Esme's shoulder and pointed at the camera. Edward could still hear the girls' thoughts. Esme knew what it meant. She was thinking, He's going to make the boy's watch this. That's low. Edward! Edward I know you can still hear me. Tell Carlisle that I love him and I'm sorry. She looked straight into the camera. Carlisle caught on immediately. He leaned over and whispered in my ear. "What is she saying to you?" I looked at him and his face saddened. "She says she loves you and she's sorry." He leaned away and dropped his head to his chest. We were all just watching our girls. Then we heard screaming. Who are they torturing now? Wait! I'd recognize that voice anywhere. Bella! "Bella! Bella!" I was struggling with all my strength but I couldn't get away from whoever was holding me. She was on the floor and writhing and clawing at the ground. She was moving similar to when James had bit her but she was screaming this time. Then she was quiet. She was breathing heavily and her eyes were wild. Esme started to walk over to Bella to help her up but she fell to the ground screaming. "Esme!" Carlisle was wild. He was kicking and attempting to elbow Demetri in the face. Esme, same as the others, was convulsing and screaming so loud that my ears actually hurt. Felix walked into the room and came into view on the camera. He pressed his foot down on Esme's stomach. He kept pressing really hard. "Carlisle!" She screamed his name. Hearing her scream his name, he went into basically a frenzy. He elbowed Demetri in the face so hard that his face cracked. He sprinted towards the door but was once again grabbed from behind. But, he was at full power. He ripped off the vampire's arm and beat him with it. Then he just blacked out. His limp body fell to the ground. "What did you do to him?" They proceeded to drag him out of the room. "That was Ather. He can black out anyone just by looking at them. Interesting, isn't it?"

 **Carlisle's POV**

When I woke up I was in a totally different room. All I could think about was, Is Esme ok?. She's my wife and I love her. And that bastard Aro is torturing my entire family. I can't believe he would stoop this low. And how did I pass out. Is that possible? It's probably another one of Aro's puppets. Wow. Was everyone ok? Were they hurt? One of them could be dead for all I know. NO! They're not dead! Focus on the positive. But my train of thought was interrupted by the door opening. "Ready to behave?" I simply nodded and we walked back into the other room. Well, he walked holding my arms. "Carlisle! Esme is fine." I felt relief wash over me like a flood in Taiwan. The girls were all passed out. "Ather's special power." Esme was laying on her side in the middle of the room. Alice had her head on Bella's stomach and one hand on her own chest. Bella was simply lying on her back. Rosalie was sitting up against the wall with her knees bent and her hands in her lap. Emmett was still in the room with us but was on the floor with one hand to the side, the other on his stomach and his legs shoulder-length apart. "What happened with Emmett?" I asked. Jasper looked over to him and answered. "They were hurting Rosalie again and he got angry. He kicked Aro in the face." He added with a short chuckle. That's my boy. Edward was lying on the stone bench across the room with one hand on his stomach and the other hanging off the edge. His foot was on the floor and he looked like he was about to fall. I looked at Jasper, puzzled. Jasper snorted. "He called Aro a coward for knocking out Emmett. He said he was too scared to fight his own battles. They set him like that on purpose. I think they want him to fall." Jasper sounded fine but he looked distraught. His eyes were full of pain. "Are you ok?" I doubt he will answer truthfully. "After he knocked the girls out, Jane and Alex came back in here. Let's just say, I don't think they like me. That was after Edward passed out. But hell, Jane and Alex are the painfully dynamic duo man. Hurts like a Bitch when they're at full power." He looked down at the floor thinking. I felt bad that he was alone when that happened. But, he seemed ok for now.

 **Bella's POV *Hours Later***

As I slowly regained consciousness I opened my eyes. I looked down and smiled. Alice's head was resting in my lap. I gently tapped her on her forehead. She groaned and sat up. I looked up at her. "How did we pass out?" I didn't even think about that. "I have no idea." I got up to go wake Esme. She was on her side. I put my hand on her hip and shook her. "Bella? How did we pass out?" I shrugged. "Where's Rosalie?" We looked around the room. Damn-it. Where is Rose. "I have no idea. They must have taken her into the other..." My sentence was interrupted by Rosalie screaming Emmett's name. We jumped up. "What the hell is happening out there?!" I kicked the door. "They must've done something to Emmett. Rosalie usually doesn't scream unless she's in pain... Jane and Alex must be in there with them." As soon as Alice mentioned them Esme and I had angry looks on our faces. Alice was the only one who hadn't felt it yet other than Carlisle and Edward. Then the door opened and three guys came in and grabbed us. I let them. I wanted to see what was happening. I saw Emmett on the ground. He started to get up but gasped, closed his eyes, and fell back down. He punched the floor making a hole. Alec had his hands around Rosalie's arms, pinning them to her waist. She was struggling so much that I was shocked. Her honey blonde hair was messy and frazzled. Her eyes were wide with a scary mix of anger, pain, fear, and hatred. Her arms were wiggling and her feet were off the ground kicking between Alec's knees. She was growling. Emmett was on his back. His hands were in fists pushing against his stomach. His eyes were closed, his hair messy and he was screaming silently. His legs were kicking the floor. He rolled over onto his side and Jane and Alex's eyes narrowed and he screamed. Obviously they weren't at full power before. This went on for a few minutes, then I lost count. Rosalie still wouldn't calm down. As it went on she struggled more and more. Emmett was the same. He was writhing and clawing at the ground. Sometimes he would scream but mostly he looked like someone muted him. Rosalie looked like she was about to explode with pain and anger. Then Jane stopped and Emmett immediately relaxed. Aro waved his hand and they released Rosalie. She sprinted to Emmett and held his head in her hands. He sat up and kissed her. She broke off first to look at him. "You ok?" The worry in her voice was obvious. "I'm good Rose, I promise." The men grabbed them again and they were separated.

Now it was Rosalie's turn again. "Dear Rosalie, you should not have complained as much as you did. It's quite annoying." He let go of Rosalie and backed up. She realized what was about to happen a second too late. She didn't scream at first. She fell on her back and convulsed like she was having a seizure. Then Aro snapped and Jane and Alex narrowed their eyes and glared at Rosalie. They were at full power now. Rosalie was screaming louder than anything that I have ever heard. You could hear the pure agony in her voice. Emmett was thrashing around in Felix's arms. He continuously yelled her name. He elbowed Felix in the face and stomped on his foot. But Felix would not let go. If he had a working heart, by now it would have shattered into several million pieces. Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Alice, and Edward were watching and asking Aro to stop. Well, begging and screaming for him to stop. Emmett couldn't take his eyes off Rosalie. I was just looking away. I hate watching others be in pain. It makes me feel bad because I should be able to shield them. But, Alex won't let me. Bastard. She opened her eyes for a split second, but in that second all I saw in her eyes was pain and horror. All the anger had been washed away. When she closed her eyes again, she was done. She stopped screaming, but her mouth was still open. She rolled over onto her side with pain written all over her face. Then onto her stomach. She buried her face in the ground, her honey blonde hair falling around her face. She dug her nails into the floor and dragged them along it leaving cat-like scratches in it. Then she just froze. Was she dead? No. She's breathing. Thank G-D.

"Rose?" Emmett's voice was filled with worry and despair. Then came Aro's voice, "Jane, Alex. Stop." Jane and Alex looked up at him. They let Emmett go and in the blink of an eye, he was at her side. She was breathing deeply, but otherwise she wasn't moving. "Rose? Hey it's me." She groaned and slowly moved her hands to do a half push-up. She was resting on her elbows. She looked over at Emmett. "Emmett... Hi." He smiled the widest grin in the world. "Hey Rose. You ok?" She sat up and was sitting criss-crossed applesauce. "Yeah, I think so. Wanna help me up?" He stood up and gently grabbed her hands and helped her stand up. "Rosalie? Are you ok?" Esme loved her children and was very mad at Aro. "Yeah. I'm ok Esme." Her and Emmett were allowed to stay together holding hands. But there were two men standing behind them at all times.

This went on for hours. The only ones to not feel it yet were Carlisle, Edward (thank god), and Alice. I'm glad Alice hasn't felt it yet. She is a sweetie pie. I don't think she could handle it. I loved Edward. I have no idea how I would react if they went anywhere near him. Carlisle I think can handle it. He'd be ok. I hate seeing any of this. It was horrible. Aro saw the look in my eyes and basically read my mind. "I just realized something. A few of our friends haven't had any fun yet." He looked at me with a giant grin on his face. The hate that was bubbling inside me was about to burst. "Aro. I'm warning you. Don't you dare." Aro laughed at me. "I would never. But Jane and Alex would." He snapped and in a flash Edward was on the ground. Like Emmet before, he wasn't screaming. But I was. I was screaming so loud my own ears hurt. He was shaking and convulsing.

I am a newborn. I'm much stronger than they think. And when fueled by anger... It gets much worse. Every dot of hate that I have ever felt in my life, joined together to create a huge ball of fire burning in my heart. I stomped hard on the man's foot. He let go for half a second. In that second I turned around and jumped on his shoulders. I was attempting to pull off his head. Edward began to scream which made me angrier. I ripped his head clean off and ran right to Aro. A few men came towards us but he waved at them. They froze. I pinned him to the wall. "You son of a bitch! Do you hear that sound?! That is my husband! And he is screaming in agony! And that is your fault! Because you are too afraid to fight your own damn battles! So you sick Jane and Alex on us! Well that PISSES me off! So you are going to stop torturing my family! And we are going to leave! Or I will rip your head off right now!" I tightened my grip on his neck. I felt it start to crack.

He winced and I smiled. Edward was still screaming. Aro clapped and the screaming stopped. I turned to him to make sure he was okay. He was slowly standing up. He looked at me. He seemed confused at first but then he smiled at me and let the man behind him grab him. I turned back to Aro. "That's good. Step two, we leave. And you let us." She slowly let go of him and turned to walk towards her family. Aro clapped and the others were released. They walked out and sprinted home.

 **BACK AT HOME (NO-ONE'S POV)**

They arrived home at about noon. "Is everyone ok?" Carlisle asked. They all responded 'yes'. Rosalie though, sounded a bit raspy and tired. "Rosalie? Can I speak to you in the other room?" Carlisle could probably tell that there was something wrong. "I guess." She followed him into the other room. "What is it?" She sounded desperate to get out. "What's wrong? And Rosalie if you say nothing I will be very annoyed." She sat up on his work desk and looked at the floor, swinging her legs. He walked over to her. "Rose. Tell me. What is it?" She sighed. "Since the first time they..."

"Hurt you?" She nodded. "Since the first time I've been very anxious. When doors open, or someone yells... It scares me. I'm very jumpy all the time. I don't know why." She fiddled with her hands. "I'll tell you why. Rosalie, you were tortured very painfully, much more than anyone else. Then you watched your family get tortured. Including your lover. That would scare anyone." He gave her a reassuring smile. She had tears running down her face. "Oh. Rose what is it?" She had her hands over her face. "It hurt so bad." She was sobbing now. "And what hurt more was Emmett. He never looked away from me the whole time. He was so worried about me. But what hurt the most wasn't the physical pain. It was when they turned on Emmett. He was screaming so loud and then he wasn't screaming. He was in so much pain he couldn't even scream. And all I could do was watch."

She was still crying but silently. Carlisle went over and hugged her. "Shh. It's ok." She leaned her head against his chest and wept silently. A few minutes later, they rejoined the others in the living room. Emmet was by her side in a second. "Hey Rose. You ok?" She nodded and gave him a big hug. They went up to their room. "Are you sure you're ok?" He walked over and sat next to her on the bed. "No. I'm really anxious." She looked down again. He put his arm around her. "Well. We're safe now. We're back home, in our room. They can't hurt you again. I promise." He laid on his back. She put her right hand and her head on his chest. Her left hand was around his upper arm. He put his arm to his right for her to use as a pillow. He put his other hand on the one on his chest. They laid like that for hours.

 **Thanks for reading guys. It means a lot to me. And in case you couldn't tell, no this will not continue. It is a one-shot. As with most of the fanfictions I wirte. Yes, I have written a lot, but, I don't think I'll post them... They're more for me. But yeah, so bye!**


End file.
